A Departing Gift
by Toadettegirl2012
Summary: It's hard it part ways with one of your best friends. It's even harder to part with a friend you had special feeling for. So when Ash and Iris have to part ways what if they had something to remember each other by…like a departing gift? Negiashipping one shot! AshXIris!


Hey everyone it's me Toadettegirl2012! I was just bored in the middle of CAD class today so I just decied to type up this negaishipping one shot since I wasn't doing anything really important. Okay maybe I was supposed to be drawing a table or something in AutoCAD but you know I got to lazy and writing a one shot for Ash and Iris seemed like a lot more fun! So anyway I hope you enjoy it!

**A Departing Gift**

**By:Toadettegirl2012**

**(A Negiashipping one shot)**

**Summary: It's hard it part ways with one of your best friends. It's even harder to part with a friend you had special feeling for. So when Ash and Iris part ways what if they had something to remember each other by…like a departing gift? Negiashipping one shot! AshXIris!**

* * *

**(Btw the fanfic starts at the end of teh episode called _Best Wishes: Until the Day We Meet Again!_)**

(Ash POV)

"Bye Iris! Bye Cilan!" I yell as I waved to my friends, "Best Wishes and have a safe trip!"

As the train starts to pull away I'm able to catch a last glimpse of my Unova friend's faces. Both Iris and Cilan were waving and saying their goodbyes, even though they knew I couldn't hear them because of the train's door that separated them from me. But even with the door separating us, something catches my attention. It's Iris, my purple haired friend, through the window I could see her pointing to her lips as she carefully mouthed something to me.

"Bye, Ash see you soon," is what I was able to understand

I was about to responded to her, but Iris then took her hands and made a heart sign with them, placed it over her heart and smiled. My dragon loving friend's heart sign and smile were the last thing I saw before the train pulled out of the station and towards the sun that was setting in the sky.

"Iris…" I say softly to myself as a small smile comes onto my lips

"Well…your friends Iris and Cilan are gone," Alexa, a reporter for the Kalos region, says

"Yeah…" I say, as I start to reminisce on all the fun I had with the connoisseur and the dragon loving girl through my journey in Unova, "their off to follow their dreams of becoming an A class connoisseur and a Dragon Master," but as soon as I say that I sigh, "…I'm really going to miss Iris and Cilan,"

"Oh, there's no need to worry Ash," Alexa said placing a hand on my shoulder, "with friends as good as Cilan and Iris, I'm sure you'll meet them again someday,"

"I hope so," I say as I give a disappointed look to the now empty train platform

"It's getting pretty late," Alexa pointed out, "we should probably head to a Pokemon Center to rest up for the night,"

"Good idea," I say

As we walk to the nearest Pokemon Center, I can't help but look back at the train station that got smaller and smaller with each step I took away from it.

I shove my hands into my pockets and look at the ground while I walk, _'Well, I'm back home in Kanto and my travels with my Unova friends are officially over. I have to admit it was fun…I battle eight super strong gym leaders, met tons of cool trainers like Virgil, Bianca and Cameron, and I made two awesome friends, Iris and Cilan,' _a small frown comes over my face as I feel a bit sad, _'Iris…I'm gonna miss her the most. She was so much fun to hang out with, she was always swinging on vines, climbing trees and beating me every time in foot races,'_ the frown on my face turns into a small smile, _'Iris…she was amazing…too bad I never got to tell her how much she meant to me or how I felt about her…'_

I felt blush creep up onto my cheeks as I think about my friend, who's dream is to become a Dragon Master, with her flawless chocolate brown skin, her long royal purple hair that was shiny and always smelled like her lavender shampoo. Iris always had her hair up in that ponytail style of hers which I thought matched her bubbly personality. I couldn't help myself sometimes when we could stop for the night to just stare at her and admire her perfectly beautiful face, her attractive smile and her lovely big dark brown eyes. Iris, she's the prettiest traveling companion I've ever had, and during our travels together, along with Cilan, I liked her more and more every day, and soon I found that I had completely fallen for her. And now that's she's gone off to Johto, to battle Clare in Blackthorn City as part of her Dragon Master training, it feels like there's a big empty place in my heart.

I sigh, "I wish I could have told her how I felt,"

"Tell who how you felt about what, Ash?" I jump as I look up to see Alexa looking down at me, a curious look decorating her face

I had forgotten that the Kalos journalist was right there, "Er…um, n-no one…I me-mean nothing…I uh," I felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment, "never mind…"

When we get to the Pokemon Center Alexa sits on her bed and pulls out her laptop, "Hey, Ash I need to finish an article real quick," she said taking out her headphones and putting them on, "why don't you relax a bit while I work and when I'm done we can head out to get something to eat,"

"Sounds good to me," I say

Alexa starts to type whatever article she's working on as she bobs her head from side to side as she listens to music. I flop onto my bed and then reach for my back pack for a book I had been reading, but when I unzipped it I was shocked to see something that wasn't in my backpack this morning. Nestled between some of my clothes I see a small bright baby blue box with an equally bright red ribbon tied around it, with a bow sitting on top.

"How did this get into my backpack?" I wonder aloud as I lift the box form my backpack, I notice that taped to the side of the box was a folded up piece of paper, it read "read me"

Obeying what the paper said I carefully unstick the piece of paper and open it, only to find a something written in neat girly handwriting.

_Hey Ash, that blue box you have is a special gift from me, Iris. Well, it's not really a special gift it's more like a departing gift. Anyway this gift is for being a really good friend and traveling companion during our travels in Unova. I had an awesome time traveling with you, Ash it was so much fun battling, meeting new Pokémon (especially dragon types) competing in competitions but the best part about my travels was just hanging out with you(even though you acted like a little kid sometimes). You're a great trainer and I know you're going to become the best Pokemon Mater the world will ever see as you continue your training on your travels to different regions. I don't think I ever got to tell you this, Ash, but you were a great friend (one of the best friends I ever had) you mean a lot to me, I'll always remember you and keep you close to my heart. For some reason my sixth sense tells me that out paths will cross again someday and when they do, I'll be super psyched to see you! I hope you like my gift! Can't wait to see you again, Ash Ketchum Best Wishes on the rest of your travels!_

_Until we meet again: Iris (the greatest Dragon Mater the future will ever see :3)_

_PS: sorry I couldn't give this to you before I left but with all the Team Rocket stuff that happened today I didn't have time, hope you don't mind that I put this in your backpack_

_PPS: BTW, make sure you keep my gift safe because if my sixth sense it right you'll need it when you see me again!_

I stare at the paper and read what was written on it over and over again. By the time I read it a third time I can't help but feel a little surprised.

"Wow, I can believe Iris went out of her way to get me a good-bye gift" I say to myself, a smile spreads on my face and I feel my face grow warm, "it knida makes me feel bad though that I didn't bother to get her anything-"

"Did you say something Ash?" Alexa asks lifting one side of her headphones, and not taking her eyes off the screen of her laptop

"Um, no," I answer, quickly

I wait until the journalist is focused on her work again before I look down at the gift Iris had given me. I hold the blue box up to my ear and give a small shake.

_Clink, clink_

Is what I hear. Wondering what was inside I carefully untie the ribbon and then slowly lifted up the box's lid. I look inside and blink, before I reach in and take the gift from the box. I smile slightly at the gift that was in my hand.

I guess it's some sort of necklace, it has a sliver chain and a little charm on it. The charm looks rather strange though, the charm is shaped into a pokeball, but it's only the red top part of it. The little button that was normally in the center of a pokeball and the white bottom part is missing.

"Huh…this is an odd gift," I say as I slip the silver chain around my neck and examine the half pokeball charm, "why is there only one half of the pokeball…unless…"

I pick up the note again and look at the bottom at Iris's PPS.

_PPS: BTW, make sure you keep my gift safe because if my sixth sense it right you'll need it when you see me again!_

I smile, it made sense now. She had the other half.

'_I really do hope your sixth sense it right Iris,' _ I think smiling down at the half pokeball charm, _'it'll be awesome to see you again…and maybe by then I'll be able to tell how I feel about you-'_

"Alright I'm done!" Alexa exclaims, slapping the lid of the laptop shut, which makes me jump, "okay you ready to go and eat, Ash?"

"Er um…I uh," I stammer as I hurriedly fold up Iris's note, place it in the box, and shove the box into my backpack, "yeah I'm ready," I say getting up from my bed

"Alright then where do you want-" but Alexa cuts herself off as she aches an eyebrow, "hey Ash what's that?"

She points to my neck. I look down to see that her finger was pointing to the necklace Iris had gave me.

"Oh, er um, th-this?" I stammer as I feel my face grow warm, "i-it's um just er um…uh-"

"It's looks friendship necklace," Alexa says leaning in closer to get a better look, she looks up at me and smiles, "it's really cute, were did you get it from Ash?"

"I…um I-I uh didn't buy it I um," I stammer softly

"You didn't buy it?" the journalist repeated, "so it's a gift?"

I nod as my face burns even more, "Um…yeah it's a gift…a departing gift," I say with a sheepish smile

Alexa smiles, "Oh a departing gift you say?" she asks, "from who?"

"Er um…" I start to fiddle with my fingers, "um…just someone special,"

"Someone special?" Alexa repeats she then giggled, "oh, looks like someone has a little crush,"

"What? No!" I say as I fell my face burn bright red

"I'm a reporter and I can see when someone has a _crush_," Alexa points out

"I don't have a crush!" I insist

"Okay then who gave you the gift?" Alexa asks

"I um...er..." I feel my face burn hotter and hotter, "like I said someone er um...special to me...and I uh-"

"You do have a crush! Ha, I knew my reporter instincts or never wrong!" Alex says with a smile, "So who is she? Have I met her before? Do you think I can do an article on you two if you ever confess your love for each other?"

"What? NO!" I shout, causing Alexa to jump back a bit, "er I mean Ir-I mean my special person isn't really important, right now let's just go eat,"

"Hey, Ash wait for me!" Alexa calls as I head for the door

I don't pay her any mind as I rush down the hallway of the Pokemon Center. As I go I reach down and run my fingers over the departing gift Iris had given me. The bright red top part of the pokeball is smooth and feels cool on my fingers and makes me smile.

'_Don't worry Iris I'll keep your departing gift safe,'_ I think to myself as I slip it under my shirt and press my fingers against it _'I promise,'_

* * *

Meanwhile a train glided down the railroad tracks with a soft rumble. On the train a purple haired girl rested her hand on the cool window, the vibration of the train rushed through her hand and through her arm. Iris stared through the window; her big dark brown eyes looked up at the dark sky above. The sun had set hours ago and was now sparkling with a countless amount of bright stars.

(Iris POV)

"Oh, Ash…." I whisper to myself

My beloved friend has only been separated from me for a few hours but I already dearly missed him. I missed his cute face, his charming smile, his bright amber brown eyes and that crazy jet black hair of his that matched his crazy little kid attitude. I loved him so much, but I never had the guts to go up to him and tell him I how I really felt about him. I wished I didn't have to go but I had to go to Blackthorn city so I could battle Clare and continue my training to be a Dragon Master.

"I miss you Ash," I say as I let my hand slip from the window and onto my lap, but as my hand fall it brushes against the piece of jewelry that hung around my neck.

I look down and gave a small smile at the charm that hung on the sliver necklace chain that was around my neck. I gently hold it and let my fingers run against the smooth bottom part of the poke ball charm. The charm is beautiful and is a sliver white color and the middle button is a midnight black color.

I breathe a sigh and smile as I close my hand around the charm and hold it over my heart, _'I should be worrying about it though…' _I think, _'because I know my sixth sense is right…and I'm positive that I'll see you again Ash Ketchum-'_

"Hey, Iris,"

I look away from the window to see my connoisseur friend.

"Yes, Cilan?" I answer

"It's dinner time in the dining car," Cilan informs me, "why don't we go and get something to eat?"

"Oh, sure," I say, as I get up from my seat. As Cilan and I head to the dining car a smile spreads on my face and I giggle.

"What is it Iris?" Cilan asks looking at me with a confused look, "is something funny?"

"Hm? Oh no…it's nothing," I answer, quickly I slip the half pokeball charm under my shirt, and smile to myself, "I was just…thinking,"

"About what?"

I don't answer as I think, _'About when Ash and I will meet again, and see his cute little kid face. And also so I can truly see if he kept my departing gift safe…'_

* * *

Well that's it! I personally thought that it was rather cute I hoped you liked it as much as I liked typing it! Anyway you know the drill:

BYE:Toadettegirl2012

PS:REVIEW


End file.
